


Iron Mare parody trailer

by Storygirl000



Series: Cartoon Cinematic Universe trailers [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Just various characters playing their parts, No actual Iron Man characters, Parody trailer, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: A (fake) trailer for Iron Mare. No full-fledged movie fic is coming out of this.





	Iron Mare parody trailer

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got the idea to make a parody of the Marvel Cinematic Universe with cartoon characters; however, instead of making full films for this parody, I just decided to stick to the trailers. You can make full stories based on these, just ask permission first.
> 
> Each movie will get its own story, with one chapter for each "trailer" I write. Since I'm pretty much bringing the scenarios and dialogue straight from the original trailers, mistakes will be made. I would appreciate it if you helped point out mistakes or offered constructive criticism. I may also post a cast list based on characters who don't appear in the trailers.
> 
> With all that said, here's Iron Mare!

(The following fake trailer has been approved for ALL FANFIC AUDIENCES by the Archive Of Our Own ratings system.)

(Shots of a desert, along with military-style jeeps driving along said desert)

(Shot of a glass of presumably alcoholic liquid in someone's hand)

(Shot of Rainbow Dash inside a military jeep, holding the glass)

Rainbow: No one's allowed to talk, is that it? Can't talk?

The person driving the vehicle: No, you intimidate them.

Rainbow Dash: Good god, you're a woman! (laughs)

The person driving the vehicle: (laughs with her)

(Shot of Rainbow Dash standing in the desert. She raises her hand.)

(Shot of various missiles. Most are colored light blue, with rainbow-colored warheads.)

Rainbow Dash: Is it better to be feared or respected? I say "Is it too much to ask for both?"

(A missile is fired into a mountain)

Rainbow Dash: I proudly present the Rainboom.

(Her audience applauds)

Rainbow Dash: (raises her glass) To peace!

(Back to the jeep)

(Suddenly, an explosion sounds. The jeep is under attack by terrorists.)

(Cut to: Rainbow Dash, shocked as bullets rip through the jeep)

(Cut to: Ahuizotl, presumably the terrorist leader)

(Cut to: Rainbow Dash yelling behind an armored vehicle)

(Cut to: EXPLOSION! Rainbow Dash is caught in it and launched a few feet. She hits the ground injured.)

Ahuizotl: Rainbow Dash.

(Cut to: A bag is pulled off of Rainbow Dash's head. She flinches from the light.)

(Cut to: An injured, bandaged-up Rainbow Dash in the terrorist's hideout)

Ahuizotl: Now you work for me.

(Cut to: Rainbow Dash in a workshop. What is presumably a miniature Sonic Drive is embedded in her chest and visible under her shirt.)

Ahuizotl(?): What are you building, Dash?

(Cut to: Daring Do working at a table. Rainbow Dash places a faceplate in front of her.

A faceplate for the prototype Iron Mare armor.)

(Cut to: A group of terrorists guarding a metal door. There's banging on the door; they flinch.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash, now dressed in metal armor, bursts out.)

(Cut to: the base in flames)

(Cut to: Michael Bay-worthy explosion. Something is rocketing away from it.)

(Cut to: Two people exiting a plane)

(Cut to: the press)

(Cut to: Soarin and Fluttershy standing in front of a car. Soarin is closer to the camera.)

(Cut to: Rainbow Dash, with her arm in a sling, being escorted by Indigo Zap, who is holding her hand.)

Rainbow Dash: Your eyes are red. Tears for your long-lost boss?

Soarin: Tears of joy. I hate job hunting.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, vacation's over.

(Cut to: a mansion on the edge of a cliff, which is a terrible construction choice if you ask me)

SCOOTALOO: Welcome home, ma'am.

Rainbow Dash: Put up the scanner, will you?

(Cut to: Rainbow Dash working on computers. She gets scanned.)

(Cut to: Rainbow Dash exiting a car, hounded by the press)

? (presumably press member): What happened over there?

Rainbow Dash: I had my eyes opened.

(Shot of an angry Wind Rider glaring at someone)

Rainbow Dash: I wanna protect the people I put in harm's way

(Shots of Rainbow Dash trying out the armor)

(Shot of Wind Rider meeting with Ahuizotl)

Ahuizotl: We found a dozen of these. (shows Wind Rider the armor blueprints)

Ahuizotl: ? (I couldn't figure out what he was trying to say here...)

(Shot of scientists working on a set of armor)

(Shot of Rainbow trying out the thrusters)

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I can fly.

(Shot of Rainbow donning the modified though still unpainted armor)

(Shot of her flying through a parking ramp, out into the city)

Rainbow Dash: Let's see if this dog can hunt.

(Shots of the thrusters failing, Rainbow screaming as she falls to earth)

(Shot of Rainbow falling into her mansion...right through her piano and onto one of her cars)

(Shot of SPIKE spraying her with a fire extinguisher)

Text: This Summer

SCOOTALOO: Ma'am, the upgrade is complete.

Rainbow Dash: Tell you what, throw a little midday sky blue in there.

(Shot of Rainbow Dash donning the armor)

(Shot of the Sonic Drive lighting up)

Indigo Zap: (presumably looking at Rainbow Dash in her armor) Damn.

Rainbow Dash: Good luck keeping up.

(Shot of Iron Mare evading fighter jets)

(Shot of Wind Rider donning the Iron Monger armor, as Soarin watches)

(Shot of Iron Mare and Iron Monger fighting)

(Shot of someone (presumably Rainbow Dash?) shooting a flamethrower at the screen)

Text: Heroes Aren't Born

(Shot of Iron Mare being chased by fighter jets)

(Shot of Soarin leaning in to kiss Rainbow Dash)

(Shot of a man being startled by Iron Mare's fist coming through a wall he's leaning on)

Text: They're Built

(Shot of Iron Mare catching a car)

Soarin: (staring at Rainbow Dash getting the armor off) What's going on here?

Rainbow Dash: Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing.

(Shots of Iron Monger and Iron Mare fighting)

(Shot of Rainbow Dash getting dunked in water by terrorists)

(Shot of a car on a highway)

(Shot of Rainbow Dash doing some gambling)

Rainbow Dash: (to the press) There's been speculation that I've been operating as a superhero...

(More Iron Mare vs Iron Monger fight shots, including an explosion)

Rainbow Dash: I'm just not, uh, the hero type. Clearly.

(Shot of Iron Mare casually side-stepping a missile from a tank, and responding with a tank-destroying missile, before casually walking away from the explosion. Like a boss.)

Title: IRON MARE

Text: Maybe Someday, 2008


End file.
